


Becoming One (REPOSTED)

by Sephinova



Series: What Is Love? [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Hair Brushing, I don't know how to write smut, Incest, Kissing, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, No Tentacle Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Somewhat Incestuous Pairing, Tentacles, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Jenova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: Jenova craved Sephiroth's touch, embraces and kisses, but it wasn't enough... she needed more of him... so much more...





	Becoming One (REPOSTED)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was finished with writing this fanfiction when I originally posted it last month but I reread it again after a few days later and it dawned on me that it needed more dialogue and I decided to delete the original post. Besides the much needed new dialogue and some small changes/add-ons, it's mostly unchanged from what I originally wrote and I think it's definitely better for these edits. Now I can finally focus on a couple of my other WIPs and playing Kingdom Hearts III! Yay! :D
> 
> I've never had amacha tea. I just searched online about naturally sweet herbal teas because I headcanon Jenova to be a mega sweet tooth. lol

Jenova sat against the bedroom wall in a nest of her own tentacles with her eyes closed listening to the relaxing pitter-patter of muffled heavy rainfall from inside the old abandoned house.

  
Jenova and Sephiroth had sought shelter just before the rain fell nearly an hour ago and came upon a small deserted village close to the mountains in the Wutai region, most of the houses were falling apart by natural decay and damage caused by monsters. The house they were staying in, though not without it's deteriorations, suffered the least. Sephiroth had speculated why the village had been abandoned was probably due to an increase in monster activity in the area.

  
Jenova opened her pink eyes and scanned the bedroom. The spacious room was illuminated by the golden glow of lit candles placed on a shelf and on top of a chest of drawers. The room was for the most part empty except for a couple of shelves displaying dust-covered ornaments and a withered bonsai tree, two tatami mats lay in the middle of the floor spaced apart and a large painting of the Wutai countryside on a spring day hung on the wall.

  
She heard soft footfalls of bare feet against floorboards from outside the room coming closer until they came to a halt. The Shoji door slid open and Sephiroth entered the bedroom holding a tray with a white teapot, a cup and a glass of water. He closed the door behind him, walked over to his mother, knelt down and placed the tray in front of her.

  
''Would you like me to pour you some tea, Mother?'' Sephiroth offered smiling warmly.

  
''Yes, please.'' Jenova replied smiling back.

  
Sephiroth picks up the teapot, pouring the lightly steaming orange liquid into the small porcelain cup.

  
''Thank you, Sephiroth.'' She reaches for the cup bringing it to her lips taking a sip, the tea's natural sweetness filling her mouth with its delightfully strong flavour.

  
_Delicious._

Jenova didn't need to eat or drink to sustain herself but she enjoyed sweet beverages and foods, she was very grateful to her son for introducing her to the joys of eating. Sephiroth took various fruits and some amacha herbal tea from Wutai the day before wanting to make a pot of it for her to try.

  
''Hmmm... It is exquisite.'' Jenova commented before taking another sip.

  
''You're welcome, I knew you would like it.'' Sephiroth's smile widened as he took hold of his glass of water.

  
''You are not having tea?''

  
''Amacha tea is too sweet for my liking and I'm not so much of a sweet tooth, unlike you.''

  
They sipped at their drinks, chatting about what happended today and listened to the rain.

  
Already heavy, the rain pelted down even harder on the roof almost as if it were an attempt to break through it. The mother and son turned their heads towards the curtained window.

  
''Sounds like the rain won't cease anytime soon, but it should come morning. I will see if there's some bedding stored here.'' Sephiroth assumed before drinking of what was left in his glass.

  
Sephiroth stood up and went over to the built-in storage cupboard, sliding it open he took out a rolled up futon in plastic covering. Unzipping it, he sniffed at the futon.  
''It smells musty considering it's clean and been well stored. I hope that it's alright with you, Mother.'' Sephiroth said feeling the futon's softness.

  
With her enhanced sense of smell, Jenova sniffed the air picking up the futon's scent. The smell wasn't particularly pleasant, however, not unbearable enough to be intolerable.

  
''It will have to do for tonight.'' She told him.

  
Jenova slept quite easily without the need of human-made beds, her tentacles made an excellent nest to rest herself in as they provided warmth and comfort as well as having the ability to shapeshift them to her liking. Though human beds were another delight that her dear son introduced to her. She enjoyed the luxury of a good bed, especially getting under soft, warm blankets and resting her head on plump pillows and not to mention it was nice to be able to stretch out her tentacles when resting every once in a while.

  
Sephiroth took out another futon, two duvets and pillows covered in plastic storage bags dropping them onto the floor. He removed his pauldrons and undid the buckle on his black leather trench coat taking it off and storing them in the cupboard.

  
The sight of Sephiroth's exposed fair skin caught Jenova's eyes. She had seen him many times without his coat and thought nothing of it but the last few times she couldn't help but stare at him, admire him.

  
_Could this be what they call attraction?_

  
After removing the rest of his belts he took out the futons laying them on top of the tatami mats, then the pillows and lastly the duvets.

  
Jenova was unable to tear her eyes away from his tall, muscular body. She was familiar with the affectionate touches of his large hands caressing her skin and the sweet kisses of his lips upon her own.

  
_I wonder what the rest of Sephiroth's body feels like?_

  
A sudden pleasant warmth spread to her groin.

  
''Are you alright, Mother? Do you need something?'' Sephiroth asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

  
Jenova blinked, his deep, silvery voice breaking her out of her mesmerization. ''No, I am fine.''

  
''There's nothing you wish to tell me?''

  
She opened her mouth about to speak but paused, conflicted on what to say.

  
_Should I tell him?_

  
''No.'' She decided.

  
_There is no point in telling him._

  
Her son nodded, seemingly accepting her reply.

  
Jenova took a hold of the teapot's handle, topping up her cup.

  
She was confused by how her body sometimes reacted to him when they touched, embraced, kissed or simply being in each other's company. It was illogical to become sexually aroused if the intention was not to procreate, she knew that humans often copulated for the sake of pleasure but they were illogical creatures and she wasn't human.

  
Jenova set the teapot down and stared at the cup. Smirking, she brought the cup to her lips drinking the sweet liquid.

  
_How ironic... I have become illogical, too._

  
Stargazing, daydreaming, swimming, eating, hand-holding, hugging, kissing, caressing and among other activities she enjoyed were all illogical that served no use to her original purpose of corrupting life and planets. Why should sex be any different?

  
_Do I arouse Sephiroth? Would he be interested in having sex with me?_

  
In truth, Jenova never had sex, let alone wanted to participate in it or been sexually aroused until recently when her fondness for Sephiroth had grown as strong as it was now. She couldn't recall any memories of experiencing such base instincts as she didn't feel the need to reproduce. But...

  
_There's a first time for everything as they say._

  
Sephiroth caught her attention again, he was now brushing his long silver mane. He took great pride and care of his crowning glory to ensure it always looked immaculate. She liked running her fingers through it and how it always smelled pleasant.

  
_I want to brush his hair._

  
''Sephiroth, can I brush your hair?'' Jenova requested.

  
''Certainly, Mother.'' Sephiroth agreed giving her the dark green hairbrush and sat on one of the traditional Wutainese beds.

  
She crawled over to the futon kneeling behind him. Her son's hair cascaded like a waterfall down his back pooling onto the duvet, she smelled the delicate, delicious scent of vanilla coming from it. Jenova slid her hand between his mane and his back taking a section his silvery locks and with her other hand she gently descends the brush down his hair. Sephiroth's hair was thick and silky soft against her hand shimmering in the candle light's golden glow, it was what humans would describe as...

  
_Beautiful._

  
''Your hair is beautiful.'' Jenova complimented.

  
''Thank you, I inherited it from you.''

  
Her mouth curved into a smile at his words. ''That is correct.''

  
Sephiroth inherited many of her genetic traits from her appearance to her powers, in fact, he was genetically closer to what she was more so than a human. Until they had first met all those years ago, his powers had lain dormant and upon awakening, they evolved and grew in strength exponentially.

  
The teeth of the hairbrush ran through Sephiroth's mane with ease with the exception of a few tangles and knots. After finishing brushing his hair, Jenova affectionately stroked the back of his head, running her fingers through his luscious locks.

  
How was it possible for one person out of billions to captivate her so? What was it about him that filled her with such immense positive feelings that she couldn't put into words?

  
_Happiness?_

  
Maybe, but what she was certain of is that it was greater than any feeling she ever felt in her long life, even greater than the will to infect and destroy.

  
_Is there even a word for such a feeling? Does Sephiroth feel the same way as I do?_

  
Jenova leans her head against her son's shoulder settling her hands on his biceps, she couldn't see his smile but she sensed it and in turn making her smile.

  
_Perhaps now is a good time to ask him._

  
''Sephiroth, do I arouse you?'' She inquires.

  
Sephiroth stays silent for a moment before turning around to face her. ''Yes, sometimes.''

  
She leans in closer to his face. ''Would you like to have sex with me?''

  
''I would like to, but...'' His voice trails off.

  
''But?'' She pulls back.

  
He averts his gaze away from his mother and lowers his head. ''...it's just that you are my mother... I have known for a long time that I wasn't born from you but we are still related.''

  
Jenova understood Sephiroth's hesitation, sex with those related by blood was almost always considered taboo due to the very high risk of producing offspring with genetic abnormalities. However, her genetics didn't work in the same way as most other creatures so the chances of them producing weak offspring was minimal or perhaps he simply didn't want to reproduce. Regardless of his reasons, she had no desire to conceive children.

  
''You do not have to worry about impregnating me as I can control when I ovulate.'' Jenova assured.

  
''It's not so much the risk of pregnancy that worries me...'' Sephiroth raised his head and looks at her. ''I... want to please you, be close to you, touch you... share my body with you, but I feel I would be disrespecting you by doing so let alone asking you, I'm your son after all.''

  
If he was a puppet she would have had no issue with penetrating his mind to find out what he was thinking, but she couldn't do that to her son. She respected him and liked hearing him voice his thoughts and opinions of his own free will though there were times she wished he would be more forthright with her.

  
''Sephiroth, you should know me by now, the worst I could do is say no and you would not be disrespecting me if it is consensual.''

  
''I know...''

  
''I understand you have a lot of respect for me, I do not want to force you to talk, but I want you to feel comfortable to ask and talk to me about anything. We are equals are we not?''

  
Sephiroth's apprehensive expression softened into a relieved smile. ''Yes, of course we are. Thank you, Mother, I will try to be more honest with you from now on.''

  
Jenova remembered the tea, her tentacles reach for the teapot and cup bringing them into her hands and poured what little remained of the herbal tea into the cup. She couldn't let such a delicious beverage go to waste.

  
''Mother...?''

  
She sipped her tea and looked at him.

  
Sephiroth rubbed the back of his neck. ''Forgive me for being personal, I can't help but sense that you're aroused.''

  
Jenova finished the tea, her tentacles returning them back on the tray behind her. ''Is it that obvious?''

  
''Yes, I noticed when I was making the beds.''

  
She didn't think he would be able to pick up on her physical and mental energies as she almost always kept them concealed regardless of who or what she was in the presence of or perhaps because like her, he was naturally able to sense her energies that most others couldn't whether or not she was concealing them.

  
''Is this the first time you have sensed my arousal?'' Jenova asked.

  
''No, I have sensed it a few times.''

  
''Did it make you feel uncomfortable?''

  
''No, in fact, it felt reassuring knowing you feel the same way.'' He admitted.

  
''Yet you still felt you could not talk to me about it?''

  
''I wanted to but I just couldn't bring myself to.''

  
''I suppose if I had not brought it up first you would have never mentioned my own arousal?''

  
''Possibly.''

  
Jenova chuckled, shaking her head. ''Oh, Sephiroth... What am I going to do with you?''

  
''Read my mind against my will?'' Sephiroth laughed lightly.

  
''If I suspect you are being dishonest and keeping secrets from me I will have no choice but to invade your mind.'' She said in a playful tone.

  
_Even if you were I could never do that you, Sephiroth._

  
''Then I'll share a secret with you now, Mother...'' He holds both of his mother's hands and takes a deep breath. ''I would like to have sex with you tonight...''

  
_Tonight!?_

  
Her eyes lit up with excitement, that was pleasantly frank of him.

  
''...but only if you wa-''

  
Jenova placed a finger to Sephiroth's lips silencing him. ''Yes, I would like to have sex with you tonight.''

  
She shapeshifts her tentacles and crawls behind him lying on the bed and parts her legs in invitation.

  
''What are... you... doing?'' Sephiroth hesitantly questioned quickly averting his eyes away from her groin to her face and to the walls unsure where to place his gaze.

  
She raised a brow. ''Is it not obvious? I present my vagina to you and you put your penis inside of me, this is how sex works, correct?''

  
''Yes, you're not wrong, but so soon?''

  
''Is that a problem?''

  
''Well... it depends...''

  
Why was Sephiroth hesitating? He said he wanted to have sex with her tonight so why wasn't he accepting her invitation? She couldn't sense any sexual energy from him but surely he would find the sight of her genitalia rather appealing. The human mind was anything but logical.

  
Considerate of her son's feelings, Jenova closed her legs.

  
Sephiroth returned his gaze to her. ''Please don't don't take this the wrong way, Mother, but are you a virgin?''

  
_Another human concept?_

  
''What is a virgin?''

  
''You don't know? It's someone who has never had sexual intercourse.''

  
''Yes.''

  
''You weren't going to tell me?''

  
''I never thought to tell you. Is it necessary to tell you?''

  
''No, you didn't have to tell me but it's nice to know.'' Sephiroth takes his mother's hand in his pulling her up into a sitting position. ''I want us to take our time, I want to make your first time special...''

  
_Special? Is one's own first time have such significant importance?_

  
''...and not only that, there's more to sex than just intercourse.''

  
Jenova tilts her head to the side. ''Such as?''

  
''Kissing, hugging, touching... and other activities that are part of foreplay...''

  
She certainly enjoyed partaking in kissing, hugging and touching with her son and it now made sense that she sometimes became aroused when they did them and she was curious about these 'other activities'.

  
''Then please enlighten me on the ways of this 'foreplay', Sephiroth.'' Jenova agreed, moving closer to him.

  
Sephiroth brings his fingers to her face caressing her smooth, pale purplish-grey skin, Jenova leans her head into his touch craving more of it and he cups her cheek.

  
''I would be more than happy to.'' He cooed alluringly.

  
Sephiroth slowly moves in closer to his mother's face his lips meeting her's. The feel of his soft, warm lips upon her own never failed to make her lips tingle, her heart race, her stomach flutter and the burning of her blood rushing to her face, oh how she relished kissing him. Jenova shifts closer to him until the bare skin of their upper bodies were pressing up against each other, she embraces him with her arms and tentacles around his torso and he wraps his strong arms around her in return.

  
The warmth in her groin grows into an ache by his lips and body, she squeezes her thighs together in an attempt to quell her need of him but it only fuels her arousal.

  
Sephiroth's tongue gives Jenova's lips a tiny lick, tingling sparks danced upon her lips.

  
_That feels good._

  
She copies him by lightly poking his lips with her tongue, his tongue barely peaks out from his mouth to greet her own fleshy organ but retreats as soon they touch.

  
_More._

  
Jenova lightly trails her tongue along Sephiroth's lips in a silent request for access and he complies accepting her tongue into his mouth, a quiet, pleased moan escapes her as their tongues meet in a dance of tender caresses. She tasted the fruity flavour of oranges lingering on his tongue, she assumes that he must have eaten one whilst making the pot of tea.

  
She senses positivity emanating from him as well as something else, it was small, yet this feeling was growing at a fast pace within him. It was...

  
_Desire._

  
Sephiroth barely pulls away from the kiss. ''Can I touch you?'' He requested.

  
''Of course.'' She consented before resuming back to his lips.

  
He pulls away again. ''Feel free to touch me.'' He mentioned and kissed her again.

  
Jenova buries her hand in her son's silver mane at the back of his head deepening the kiss. Her tentacles wandered, stroking and exploring his powerful body, his muscles were hard and well developed from years of fighting under his flawless skin. His hands also made their move along her back and neck.

  
A tentacle brushed against his crotch, his most intimate area. Sephiroth hums in response to the physical contact. Intrigued, she repeats her previous action and he hums again.

  
_Stimulate._

  
Jenova continued to stimulate the bulge growing from under his black leather trousers, inflaming his desire and in turn intensifying the kiss. Those delightful little moans of pleasure she elicited from him encouraging her to keep going were like music to her ears, she could listen to them all day long. Sephiroth's hand made its descent down his mother's back again lingering on the small of her back. Jenova longed for him to explore and become acquainted with her body just as she was acquainting herself with his, but he seemed reluctant to touch her anywhere other than her back, neck, head, shoulders, arms, and tentacles. He said that touching was a part of foreplay and that he wanted to touch her, so why wasn't he? Could he still not fully shake off his anxieties about disrespecting her?

  
_Reassure and encourage._

  
One of Jenova's tentacles slithered down his arm, the tip of her appendage lightly patting his hand. _Relax, you can touch me. I want you to explore my body._ She purred into his mind.

  
Relaxing by her reassurance, Sephiroth's hand resumes its descent again past her hip to the curve of her soft buttock, she grins into the kiss as he gently kneaded it. Jenova gets up on her knees giving him full access to her rear and he gladly accepts the invitation placing his other hand on her right buttock. The weeping, aching need between her legs was becoming unbearable, she needed to be sated.

  
His hands caressed the backs of her thighs...

  
_If only he would touch me._

  
Jenova parts her thighs in hopes Sephiroth would take her hint. From just above her knees his hands curve inward to her inner thighs. Ever so slowly his hands ascend electrifying her soft, sensitive skin along the way.

  
_So close._

  
Agonizingly close her son's fingers were just inches from under her. She was finally going to feel his amazing touch she yearned for upon her throbbing flesh, her toes curled in anticipation.

  
_Almost..._

  
Just when Jenova thought what she craved would be given to her Sephiroth's hands drifted back down her legs. She let out a small groan of frustration. What kind of sweet torture was this!? Could he be worried again about offending her? She couldn't sense any feelings of anxiety from him. Perhaps he purposefully avoided touching her sex was part of foreplay, it was increasing her sexual appetite and maybe that was the desired effect but curses it was agonizing. But whatever his reasons for why he was denying her his touch she would be patient and observe his actions, she wanted to learn and understand in the ways of human sexual activities.

  
Sephiroth broke away from Jenova's dark blue lips, breathing heavily. Oxygen wasn't a major necessity for Jenova, yet that kiss left her breathless, too.

  
She took in the sight of the enticing look on Sephiroth's face. A rosy blush tinted his cheeks, his lips parted into a slight smile and his eyes gleaming with desire. That bulge felt huge straining from under his leather trousers. He was ready for her.

  
''I need you, Sephiroth.'' Jenova declared in almost a whisper hooking her tentacles inside the hem of her son's leather trousers.

  
''As do I to you, Mother.'' Sephiroth echoed his and his mother's shared desire breathlessly.

  
A tentacle unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. Sephiroth placed his hands on the bed and raised his hips enabling her to remove his last item of clothing and her limbs proceeded to pull them down. His body now fully exposed to Jenova's curious eyes, just like his torso and arms the muscles of his long, milky legs were well defined. She stared at his penis, it was standing up to attention and rather sizable in both length and girth.

  
''You can touch it again if you want.'' Sephiroth said as he shifted to sit on his knees.

  
Jenova's fingertips brushed against his manhood, it twitched in response to her light touch and she curled her fingers around him slowly pumping him. The silky smoothness of Sephiroth's erection made it seem very delicate yet it's hardness gave it the impression of being strong. Jenova looks at his face, he took in slow, deep controlled breaths, his feline Mako eyes half-lidded and lips parted. He was in bliss.

  
''Mother... that feels so good...'' Sephiroth moaned putting his arm around her waist holding her close.

  
Seeing and hearing his pleasure pleased Jenova greatly, aroused her greatly.

  
_If he feels this good when pleasuring him with my hand, how much pleasure would he feel being inside of me?_

  
Sephiroth caressed his mother's breasts, pleasure kindling her skin where his fingers touched. He cups one in his palm tenderly massaging it, she sighs as his thumb rubs over her sensitive, hardened nipple. A tentacle holds one of his long, silvery bangs back as Jenova trailed kisses along his cheek and jawline. He tilts his head back giving her full access to his neck groaning at the wonderful stimulations.

  
His hand leaves her breasts gliding down her belly lower and lower...

  
Jenova inhales sharply, tingling delight radiated from the moist heat between her legs. Sephiroth was finally touching her.

  
He carefully strokes her delicate outer folds. She moans as his fingers dip between her nether lips caressing her clitoris and vagina, his fingers coating in her juices.

  
''Se-Sephiroth...'' Jenova exhales nuzzling the hollow of his neck.

  
She was surprised at how her body reacted to him, she couldn't get enough of his touch gently rubbing her. She presses herself against his hand, reading her body language, he adds more pressure to her sex which elicits a mewl from her.

  
''Feels good, doesn't it?'' Sephiroth asked, his voice low and sensual.

  
''It feels a-amazing...'' She panted.

  
''I'm sorry for making you wait... I know you were fr-frustrated but I wanted to arouse you a little m-more.''

  
''I s-suspected as much, is it part of foreplay?''

  
''Yes... a little teasing can be a g-good thing and it feels m-more pleasurable when finally being given what you crave.''

  
''I ca-cannot disagree with you about that...''

  
_Denial as a form of pleasure... Interesting..._

  
She would have to remember that in future.

  
Jenova relished the feel of Sephiroth's fingers, however, she felt strangely empty. She looks at his flushed erection that she continued to pump in her hand, oh how she needed him inside of her...

  
She raises her head up to look at him and he holds her gaze back. She embraces him with her all of her upper limbs and takes him with her as she lies down on the bed with him on top of her. He kisses her and brushes back the hair from her face.

  
''You're so beautiful, Mother.'' Sephiroth spoke with absolute adoration before capturing Jenova's lips again with his.

  
_I am... beautiful?_

  
The word beautiful was generally associated with someone's or something's aesthetics, she knew that humans sometimes used beautiful in different contexts. Did Sephiroth find her aesthetically pleasing? Or perhaps he was referring to something else about her? Whatever he was referring to it made her feel good knowing that he thought of her as such.

  
Sephiroth left Jenova's lips kissing her neck and chest as he fondled her breasts all the while her tentacles explored his firm buttocks and thighs. He made his way to her sternum, stopped and looked at her.

  
''Mother, can I kiss your breasts and... suck your nipples?'' He requested a trace of nervousness in his tone.

  
She smiles and nods in allowance. He trails his lips around her left breast and kisses her nipple, gives it a few small licks and finally takes it into his hot, wet mouth. Jenova heavily breathes as Sephiroth gently sucks on and swirls his tongue around her nipple, pleasure feeling bigger now on her breast making the need between her legs throb all the more.

  
''That feels very nice...'' Jenova sighed in contentment burying her hands in Sephiroth's hair as he gave her other breast the same treatment.

  
_Would Sephiroth like it if I were to suck his nipples? How would he react if my mouth were on his...?_

  
His mouth lets go of Jenova nipple and from her breast he journeys down his hair tickling her skin as he worshipped her with kisses, she grins in excitement as he nears closer to her core. He changes direction kissing her pelvis and thigh, she sighs heavily longing to feel his mouth upon her. Sephiroth holds her calf and ankle in his hands kissing down her leg to the top of her foot. He lays down her leg and holds the other kissing her foot and upwards. She opens her legs when he reaches her thigh and he settles between them.

  
Sephiroth gazed at Jenova's vulva, admiring her inviting sex. She shivers, his warm breath ghosting over her sensitive flesh, his face dangerously close to her weeping need she could almost feel his mouth upon her. He met her eyes again, she knew what he was going to ask of her.

  
''Mother-''

  
''Yes, Sephiroth, pleasure me.'' She interrupted him, her tone soft, seductive and direct.

  
Sephiroth returns his gaze to Jenova's sex and closes in on her, she gasps, his soft, warm lips kissed her labia as though he were kissing her lips, gentle and full of affection. His skilled tongue laps at her clitoris, vagina and between her folds tasting her essence, she grabs at the duvet pleasure overwhelming her body.

  
Sephiroth hummed and licked his lips. ''You're delicious, Mother.''

  
''H-how do I taste?''

  
''Sweet.''

  
Jenova chuckles. ''I thought you said you were not a sweet tooth.''

  
''When it's you I am.''

  
Sephiroth placed his mouth over Jenova's tiny bud of nerves, sucking and licking ever so softly. She closes her eyes tightly shut, moaning, writhing and pressing herself against his mouth gripping the duvet tighter. The more he sucked and licked at her the more her pleasure grew like a fire spreading and devouring her in its flames. One of his hands reaches out to hold her's, she lets go of the duvet and entwines her fingers with his.

  
Jenova opens her eyes and sees Sephiroth staring at her. His eyes were burning intensely with devotion, desire and desperation, desperate to worship and please her like the goddess that she was, he was insatiable for her pleasure and satisfaction, he needed her just as much as she needed him.

  
She couldn't bear it anymore, she needed him - now!

  
''S-Sephiroth...'' Jenova called to her son in almost a beg holding her arms out towards him.

  
Sephiroth gives her core one last kiss before crawling back on top of her. Jenova pulls him into an embrace making his lips crash into her's in a hungry kiss, although he was taken aback by her eagerness he kisses back with just as much hunger. She tasted herself on his lips and mouth and indeed, she did taste sweet though only slightly.

  
Their lips part and she cups his face in her hands. ''I need you inside of me, Sephiroth.''

  
His lips turn up in the tenderest of smiles and kissed her forehead. ''As you wish, Mother, but you may initially feel some pain or discomfort as you are still a virgin. Do you still want to proceed?''

  
''Yes.''

  
Sephiroth positions himself between Jenova's legs and takes a hold of his erection guiding it to her vulva. He rubs against her slicking himself with her juices. Gently, he pushes in groaning as the swollen head of his manhood penetrates her velvety, tight heat. She sucks in a breath with a hiss, getting used to the strange yet amazing new feeling of being stretched and filled.

  
''Are you alright, Mother?'' Sephiroth asked concernedly.

  
''Yes, I am fine.'' Jenova breathes.

  
''No pain or discomfort?''

  
''It does feel strange but it is not unpleasant.''

  
''Do you want me to continue?''

  
''Yes.''

  
''Tell me if you want to stop at any time.''

  
Steadily and carefully, he moves deeper into her. until he was fully sheathed stopping to allow them to both adjust and savour the prelude of their first union.

  
Sephiroth moves with deep, unhurried strokes and with each stroke, every nerve in Jenova's body was ignited with intense, delightful pleasure. She throws her head into the pillow and squeezes her eyes shut unable to contain the breathy moans that were escaping her. She feels her son caressing her forehead and cheek and he leans in to give her neck open-mouthed kisses. He changes from strokes to rolling his hips and grinding into her evoking lusty moans from his mother.

  
Jenova now understood why humans participated in sexual activities so often, these sensations were amazing, but what really made them so amazing was sharing this experience with her dearest Sephiroth. To be with him, close to him, fill him with pleasure and positivity... She thinks that perhaps humans do this for the same reasons with those that share strong bonds with, too.

  
Jenova reopens her eyes and sees Sephiroth hovering above her. He was moaning, panting, his face contorted in complete rapture and his skin flushing red. He was almost always calm and collected not allowing his emotions to get the better of him, it was very unusual to see him come undone.

  
''Mother... you feel a-absolutely wonderful... so tight and warm...'' He groaned his voice husky with lust.

  
A playful smirk tugs at her lips by his compliment and she squeezes her inner walls around his penis, he moans loudly at her sudden yet amazing action, she giggles at his reaction.

  
''Kee-keep doing that and you will f-finish me off too soon!'' Sephiroth croaks out between a groan and laugh. ''P-playful, aren't you?''

  
''I could not resist!'' Jenova giggled.

  
She bucks her hips up onto him and more than happy to comply, he increases the pace of his strokes, meeting her bucks in a steady rhythm.

  
The fire inside Jenova grew ever more powerful causing every fibre of her being to be awakened by a familiar sensation. She had experienced that sensation countless times and sensed that same resonance emanating from Sephiroth, his cells and soul were calling out to her. _Mother... I want you... I need you... Let us become one..._

  
_Reunion._

  
Countless times Jenova made the same call to her puppets and to her dismembered body parts to reunite with her. How could she ever deny her son and herself their most perfectly natural instinct? To become one. She called out to him. _Yes... Come to me, Sephiroth... Become one with me..._

  
Jenova and Sephiroth both cried out in pure bliss. Indescribable, all-consuming emotion rushed through the mother and son, their entire bodies trembling with pleasure.

They had become one.

What were these powerful incomprehensible feelings? Were they her emotions? Sephiroth's emotions? Jenova couldn't tell. All she felt was divine ecstasy.

  
His strokes gradually turn into fervent thrusts, she wraps her legs around his hips and tightens the grip of her arms and tentacles clinging onto him for dear life.

  
Sephiroth's thrusts sent wave after euphoric wave throughout Jenova's body. If such a thing as heaven were to exist Sephiroth would be heaven - he was divine, perfection, he was her god and her his goddess. They belonged together.

  
That fire within her had entirely devoured her whole yet it was still rapidly building up higher and higher she was certain that she would burst from the immense pleasure.

  
Jenova desperately called out Sephiroth's name again and again and screamed, her back arching, toes curling and her body trembling uncontrollably as her climax entirely overwhelmed her. Her inner walls contracted around him combined with the beautiful, erotic sight of her euphoria pushed Sephiroth over the edge he thrusts one last time stilling deep inside her, crying out her name his orgasm engulfed him releasing his seed into her womb.

  
Spent, Sephiroth collapsed on top of his mother his forearms just barely supporting him from putting his full weight onto her. Jenova moaned softly riding out the remnants of her orgasm. She allowed her legs and a few of her tentacles to slide from his pelvis onto the futon and loosened her hold of him.

  
She was utterly exhausted yet filled with pure serenity, her past Reunions never left her feeling even the slightest bit tired, even the fatigue from battles past that had lasted many hours didn't compare. She knew what they shared was no ordinary Reunion, it was special, something only they alone could share and experience.

  
Sephiroth raised his head to meet her gaze, wetness fell on Jenova's face. Sephiroth was crying.

  
''Sephiroth...?''

  
''I'm a-alright, Mother, I am just v-very ha-happy.'' He smiled, his voice wobbly as he wiped away his tears from his mother's face.

  
''But you are crying.''

  
''These are tears of happiness. Never in all my life have I been as happy as I am now, you are my happiness. If it wasn't for you I...''

  
Jenova held her son's face in her hands wiping away his tears with her thumbs. She didn't understand why he would cry due to positive emotions, didn't humans usually cry because of negative emotions? There was a lot she didn't understand about feelings and emotions whether they be humans, Sephiroth's and even her own. But he was happy and that's all that mattered to her.

  
She allowed him to cry wiping away his tears until they dried up.

  
''Sephiroth... I enjoyed our Reunion... I have never experienced a Reunion like it.'' Jenova drawled sleepily.

  
''The feeling is mutual, it was indescribable.'' He agreed smiling.

  
''I want to become one with you again sometime...''

  
Sephiroth brought his face close to his mother's their foreheads touching. ''And we will.''

  
Still connected, Sephiroth and Jenova tenderly kissed, basking in the afterglow of their Reunion as their minds and bodies gradually returned back to reality.

  
He pulled away from the kiss. She blinked slowly, her eyes heavy from weariness.

  
''How about we get some sleep?'' Sephiroth suggested stroking Jenova's cheek.

  
She nodded in agreement at his suggestion.

  
With what little strength he had left, Sephiroth rose up and slowly pulled out of his mother. He reached for the other futon and pulled it from the tatami mat lying underneath it closer to them. Jenova weakly sat up and moved to get herself under the duvet.

  
Once Sephiroth had made the necessary adjustments to the bed he got into it, Jenova rolled onto her side snuggling up to him resting her head on his chest and he put his arm around her shoulders.

  
She looked up at him. ''Sephiroth, thank you for a marvellous first time.''

  
''You're welcome and thank you, Mother. I hope I had made it special for you.''

  
''It was more than special, it was perfect because it was with you.''

  
Sephiroth hugged his mother tighter. ''I am honoured and touched that you had chosen me to be your first, Mother.''

  
Sephiroth lifted his hand in the air and with a flick of his wrist, the candles were snuffed out blanketing the bedroom in darkness.

  
''Goodnight, Mother, pleasant dreams.'' Sephiroth softly spoke and kissed the top of Jenova's head.

  
''Goodnight... Sephiroth.''

  
Despite her body yearning for rest, Jenova didn't want to sleep, she wished that this moment would last forever to hold and be at peace with her son as if it were their last.

  
_Our last..._

  
Her chest ached at the unbearable thought but she quickly dismissed it, she wouldn't allow negative feelings to taint this precious moment. Sephiroth soothingly caressed her arm. Could he have sensed her negativity and is attempting to comfort her? Or perhaps by coincidence, he too wanted to stay awake for the same reasons as her and he's just being affectionate? If it was the former he would have asked her if she was alright as he worried far too much about her.

  
However, Jenova was certain that they would share many, many more pleasurable moments to learn, travel and experience new exciting things, explore each other's bodies, becoming one and just simply being together. She smiled at the wonderful thoughts of their future.

  
_We will always be together._

  
Succumbing to her fatigue, Jenova closed her heavy eyelids. Lulled by the calming sounds of Sephiroth's beating heart and the outside's rainfall she fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
